Debauchery
by Darknessdeepdown
Summary: It happened without consent of either party. Ciel was to wed Kurono as soon as they both came of age. Kurono was as defiant against the marriage and The Earl's only reason to not break off was his respect over tradition. And of Course, His pride. Though no emotional attachments were there, the electric attraction between them was undeniable. Lust, is a powerful sin after all.
1. Chapter 1

The night like intoxicating poison, filled her to the brim with an arousal which had ceased to exist for her till yet. Whether it was the sultry summer atmosphere or the daze illicited by the fumes of illegally procured weed in the air she wasn't aware anymore.  
Feeling this way felt...wrong and if she could've prevented it , she would've. But then, addiction is known as such for a reason. It was just an unfortunate fact, that she wasn't immune.  
Her eyes ran around the field as couples tangled together, suffering from the same affliction she was, but unlike her , rejoiced in the euphoria it provided them and hailed to the sensual music.  
Flesh on Flesh, eyes hazed and it seemed the night had hypnotized everyone to successfully lure them into this sin.

She wasn't a saint, Oh no, she was far from that. But lust...  
It was a complicated emotion, something she hadn't ever faced a problem with amd so like any other human, she maintained the fear of the unknown.  
She wasn't sure how to feel about it.  
It was an indescribable sensation churning inside of her making her feel so restless and...needy. Her mouth felt dry, her heart was beating, no, hammering itself hard against her chest and almost in anticipation her eyes searched for no one in particular. She was acquainted with no one here except the host of the party, an old friend on whose plea she had decided to attend.  
So imagine her surprise when a tall stranger approached her in her current vulnerable condition.

"Dance with me."

It wasn't a request. It was a statement. A command as if she had no other choice. And like a puppet she accepted it, hand in hand.  
She felt barely conscious. Her vision was blurry, the colourful lights were almost straining her eyes but fortuantely the blach shirt this guy was adorning was more comfortable to watch.  
He was leading her and her dazed eyes traced his taut muscles react to his movements under that shirt and though she wouldn't ever admit, She found it most erotic.

If only this much of him was capable of making her feel so turned on, she would go crazy if he took his clothes off.

'Take 'Em off!" An irrational part of her chanted.  
But the otherwise sheltered, shy girl, of course, couldn't and wouldn't voice them, she was this sane.

But the question was, How long?

She was brought to an abrupt end as the person leading her suddenly turned around. Only then she noticed his face. His wispy black hair was a neat mess on his head and almost elegantly fell on his right eye which had an eye-patch. His left eye though was the most beautiful sapphire she had ever seen, even surpassing the real gem in beauty, according to her. His complexion was pale and soft, the moonlight making him look divine as it lit him up in heavenly beauty. He was graceful. Too gracefully gorgeous to attend such a gala. His soft pink lips were turned up in a precocious smirk that could set any girl's heart on fire.

"Like what you see?" He mocked her cockily and she immediately let her head drop down as her cheeks burnt roseate. She could hear him chuckle at her action.  
"I suppose this is a yes."  
She couldn't possibly go more red, she mused to herself, feeling much ashamed of herself.  
But before she could compose herself he grabbed at her arm harshly making her stumble on her unstady legs.  
Feeling alarmed, she whipped up her head to meet his stern gaze. It didn't hold that arrogance it held previously but rather a coldness that had the capability of almost freezing her over.  
What...

"A place such as this one isn't fit for you. I'd rather you do not partake in things that might tarnish my name."

It took her a while to process what he had said, since her mind was light due to a certain spiked beverage she had been offered. But when she did, her eyes widened and she sobered up almost instantly.

He graced her moment of realization with a sly smirk.

"We finally meet Kurono-san."

"C-Ciel Phantomhive!"

* * *

And this (planned?) Encounter will be the start of a very adult but delicious journey. (Secretly gags at self wriiten sentenxe) So Tell me if you like it!

Ciel: Dear God , Sometimed i swear i feel i should've had Sebastian dispose you off.

Me: TeeHee .


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Fuyumi Kurono had met Ciel Phantomhive was at the delicate age of 4 when the latter had been 6 himself. She hadn't been the most socialable even then, though used to be more than her current self.  
She had shyly greeted the then Earl Vincent and his Lady Rachael before seating herself in a corner, not knowing what else to do which might ease her increasing boredom and be socially acceptable at the same. She was in the parlour all alone since her father and the Earl had excused themselves to the study.  
She sighed to herself, her legs swinging high above the ground before plopping herself off to stand. Her father had imposed strict restriction on her to not wander around without his consent.  
A mischievious smile breifly made way to her lips.

'What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt, right?'

So the little girl in a lacy white frock embroidered with tiny pink roses quietly sneaked out of the room to explore the grand Phantomhive mansion which had awwed her immensely with its splendour. The long corridors she had skipped through were adorned by Royal blue walls with huge potraits of unidentifiable people and Navy blue carpeting but were strangely devoid of maids and butlers, or infact, any person at all.  
But the little girl, much ingrossed in the beauty of the colonial structure didn't pay the fact any heed and continued to skip through, stopping at brief time intervals to look at something of interest.

She tried to open the doors on the way which to her disappointment were either locked or held storage rubbish. She did come across a room with a huge pool table in the center surrounded by furniture but it wasn't enough to attract her to it. When she felt tired, she decided to return but to her horror, the maze like corridors only assisted in making her even more lost. She couldn't even comprhend from which direction she had come and by half an hour had went by, she was convinced she was going to die here and no one would find her. Sobbing quietly she tried on another similiar door, though in her heart she knew it would be locked.

But to her surprise, it opened and she saw it was someone's bedroom. The curtains were pulled down and the room was very dimly lit with sunlight. And on the huge poster bed in the center, there was a huge lump of blankets.

Her terror forgotten, she quietly tip-toed to the bed side to see a little child, just like her, snuggled in the blankets like a little adorable cat. Only his head was protuding outside and though he seemed to be in peaceful slumber, his paleness of his complexion was concering.

Kurono unconsciously reached to pat the childs head softly, for some reason unknown to herself. Her fingers tangled in his fray-black hair and the child seemed to exhale deeply, feeling comfortable with her hand on his hand.

She giggled softly to herself, tears forgotten and continued to 'act like a mommy' If you would've asked her what she was doing. But then she remembered and pulled away her hand...only for it to be grasped and pulled back.  
Shock evident on her face, her brown eyes met beautiful sapphire jewels, laced with sleep.

"Who're you?"  
"I-I'm Kurono..." She shyly answered looking at her feet.  
"I'm Ciel." He told her and she looked up to see him smile so beautifully she couldn't look away.  
Reciprocating it, she showed him a toothy grin, with a tooth gap in the center and he laughed at her.

"Why were you sleeping in the afternoon? Are you sick?" She carefully asked, not knowing if it was ok.  
"Yes." He said, trying to get hair out his face.  
Kurono panicked.  
"I'm so sorry! You were sick and i distrubed you, It's so mean of me..." She started to say and apologise but he stopped her by pinching her cheek.  
"I was about to get up anyway and i liked waking up to your hand on my hand." He told her and Kurono felt a strange warmth gather in her cheeks, something she had never felt before.  
She watched him wide-eyed, her cheeks getting redder and he only smiled at her, his eyes twinkling before saying-  
"Would you like to play Chess?'

"I'm sorry for her imprudence Earl Phantomhive, I had told her not to stray..." Mr. Fuyumi continued his process of apologising secretly wishing to strangle that child.  
"It's alright, She's a child after all. We'll soon find her." The Earl smiled at him as they continued their way down to the hall trying to find a trace that would lead her to the missing girl.  
A particular door attracted their attention as hushed voices were heard by the two adult, trying to be quieter than they were. And as they opened it, they found the 2 children, A Ciel with a very proud look on his face and the girl with her cheeks puffed out at her loss in the game.  
They looked up at the door being opened.

...  
...

"Father! Look Kurono is so Kawaii! " Ciel squealed suddenly latching on to the said girl as she sweatdropped. Vincent gave his son an amused smile and Kurono eyed her father a bit fearfully.  
"Hi..Daddy."

It all went downhill from there.

Engagement.

"What does that mean daddy?"

"It means you're going to marry Ciel one day."

"But i don't like him that way..." Kurono shifted from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable at the statement.

"Well, then." Her father turned to look at her with a look that promised something awful.

"It can't be helped, anyway. You have no choice."

"Yes. Daddy."

* * *

I am not happy with the ending but it can't be helped now. :/ I always write the 1st chapters in such a spiffing (word for awesome during the victorian era) way and then this shit in the 2nd chapter. :/ 3rd chapter will be back to current time so yay!

-DDD


	3. Chapter 3

"Took you long enough." He huffed in annoyance, eyeing her in a condescending manner.

She still couldn't believe it. Or rather, didn't want to. This person she had previously described as handsome and sexy though those words didn't hold validity anymore, actually stood in front of her eyes after years of no contact or news. After the mysterious Phantomhive murders and the disappearance of the said heir years ago, she had assumed the engagement to be null and void.

"Ciel Phantomhive." She couldn't help but repeat his name, expecting him to deny the identity but so wasn't the case. It couldn't be...just couldn't be...

"It's not the appropriate time to inquire anything. You're wasting time." He uttered half-bitterly, half wearily.

He eyed her again as stiff and frozen she stood, disbelief starkly evident on her face. It seemed she wasn't going anywhere in her distorted will. Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance before grabbing her hand and forcefully dragging her with him as he speed-walked since Nobles like him didn't run ungracefully.

"Wait-but-how?" She somehow found her voice.

" Oh? and i thought you're mediocre intellect wouldn't be able to form incoherent words for awhile." He said without turning to face her and she stared at his back flabbergasted, been rendered speechless by his uncourteous display, her brain trying to properly process his words. Her lips turned into a frown and you could almost see a tick mark forming on her forehead.

"Such a charmer." She spat, her tone thickly laced with sarcasm making Ciel's lips turn up in an amused smirk at her insolent display. He craned his neck to her, to make momentary eye contact and she saw that gloating look on his face that further infuriated her.

"Glad you could notice."

Out the Gates waited a carriage,dark and desolate effectively matching the eerie atmosphere. A tall, black haired butler dressed immaculately in sober black greeted the two, not the least bit surprised at his master rough-housing a lady(barely). He quickly shoved her in the back and ordered the butler to rush since they could no longer tarry, important business was to be discussed that could no longer wait.

After all, It had been 12 years.

She was shoved into the vehicle, the Young Earl entered soon after and thus they were off into the dark, dread knotting Kurono's heart in a painful twist. Though she had steeled herself enough to not let any vulnerability to get noticed by him, her eyes hesitantly flickered to the emotionless man looking out of the window disinterestedly.

It seemed to her, he only considered this a mere task to be accomplished and not the life-long binding of two souls. She wasn't someone who would romanticize a concept as marriage yet commitment is what made her run away from home time and again, escaping into business deals and paperwork just to be away from the wretched cage she was raised in.

And now, she was caught yet again, only to be caged into another.

Was she never going to live like a free woman?

'No.' She thought, shaking her head of off these thoughts. Sleep deprivation always caused her to think negatively. She should just let herself rest, before thinking of another one of her countless escape plans.

This Earl didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Unbeknownst to her, Ciel Phantomhive, The Queen's celebrated Dog, smiled slyly.

* * *

Omg this was so eehhh and only 630+ words! Shame on me! Yet i can't seem to write more of this chapter. Next Chapter will defintely be longer to compensate for such a disappointment. (I feel so dead after reading this mess)

-DDD


End file.
